uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
La 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 I AM the man that hath seen affliction by the rod of his wrath. }} : }|2| 3:2 He hath led me, and brought me into darkness, but not into light. }} : }|3| 3:3 Surely against me is he turned; he turneth his hand against me all the day. }} : }|4| 3:4 My flesh and my skin hath he made old; he hath broken my bones. }} : }|5| 3:5 He hath builded against me, and compassed me with gall and travail. }} : }|6| 3:6 He hath set me in dark places, as they that be dead of old. }} : }|7| 3:7 He hath hedged me about, that I cannot get out: he hath made my chain heavy. }} : }|8| 3:8 Also when I cry and shout, he shutteth out my prayer. }} : }|9| 3:9 He hath inclosed my ways with hewn stone, he hath made my paths crooked. }} : }|10| 3:10 He was unto me as a bear lying in wait, and as a lion in secret places. }} : }|11| 3:11 He hath turned aside my ways, and pulled me in pieces: he hath made me desolate. }} : }|12| 3:12 He hath bent his bow, and set me as a mark for the arrow. }} : }|13| 3:13 He hath caused the arrows of his quiver to enter into my reins. }} : }|14| 3:14 I was a derision to all my people; and their song all the day. }} : }|15| 3:15 He hath filled me with bitterness, he hath made me drunken with wormwood. }} : }|16| 3:16 He hath also broken my teeth with gravel stones, he hath covered me with ashes. }} : }|17| 3:17 And thou hast removed my soul far off from peace: I forgat prosperity. }} : }|18| 3:18 And I said, My strength and my hope is perished from the LORD: }} : }|19| 3:19 Remembering mine affliction and my misery, the wormwood and the gall. }} : }|20| 3:20 My soul hath them still in remembrance, and is humbled in me. }} : }|21| 3:21 This I recall to my mind, therefore have I hope. }} : }|22| 3:22 It is of the LORD's mercies that we are not consumed, because his compassions fail not. }} : }|23| 3:23 They are new every morning: great is thy faithfulness. }} : }|24| 3:24 The LORD is my portion, saith my soul; therefore will I hope in him. }} : }|25| 3:25 The LORD is good unto them that wait for him, to the soul that seeketh him. }} : }|26| 3:26 It is good that a man should both hope and quietly wait for the salvation of the LORD. }} : }|27| 3:27 It is good for a man that he bear the yoke in his youth. }} : }|28| 3:28 He sitteth alone and keepeth silence, because he hath borne it upon him. }} : }|29| 3:29 He putteth his mouth in the dust; if so be there may be hope. }} : }|30| 3:30 He giveth his cheek to him that smiteth him: he is filled full with reproach. }} : }|31| 3:31 For the LORD will not cast off for ever: }} : }|32| 3:32 But though he cause grief, yet will he have compassion according to the multitude of his mercies. }} : }|33| 3:33 For he doth not afflict willingly nor grieve the children of men. }} : }|34| 3:34 To crush under his feet all the prisoners of the earth, }} : }|35| 3:35 To turn aside the right of a man before the face of the most High, }} : }|36| 3:36 To subvert a man in his cause, the LORD approveth not. }} : }|37| 3:37 Who is he that saith, and it cometh to pass, when the Lord commandeth it not? }} : }|38| 3:38 Out of the mouth of the most High proceedeth not evil and good? }} : }|39| 3:39 Wherefore doth a living man complain, a man for the punishment of his sins? }} : }|40| 3:40 Let us search and try our ways, and turn again to the LORD. }} : }|41| 3:41 Let us lift up our heart with our hands unto God in the heavens. }} : }|42| 3:42 We have transgressed and have rebelled: thou hast not pardoned. }} : }|43| 3:43 Thou hast covered with anger, and persecuted us: thou hast slain, thou hast not pitied. }} : }|44| 3:44 Thou hast covered thyself with a cloud, that our prayer should not pass through. }} : }|45| 3:45 Thou hast made us as the offscouring and refuse in the midst of the people. }} : }|46| 3:46 All our enemies have opened their mouths against us. }} : }|47| 3:47 Fear and a snare is come upon us, desolation and destruction. }} : }|48| 3:48 Mine eye runneth down with rivers of water for the destruction of the daughter of my people. }} : }|49| 3:49 Mine eye trickleth down, and ceaseth not, without any intermission, }} : }|50| 3:50 Till the LORD look down, and behold from heaven. }} : }|51| 3:51 Mine eye affecteth mine heart because of all the daughters of my city. }} : }|52| 3:52 Mine enemies chased me sore, like a bird, without cause. }} : }|53| 3:53 They have cut off my life in the dungeon, and cast a stone upon me. }} : }|54| 3:54 Waters flowed over mine head; then I said, I am cut off. }} : }|55| 3:55 I called upon thy name, O LORD, out of the low dungeon. }} : }|56| 3:56 Thou hast heard my voice: hide not thine ear at my breathing, at my cry. }} : }|57| 3:57 Thou drewest near in the day that I called upon thee: thou saidst, Fear not. }} : }|58| 3:58 O LORD, thou hast pleaded the causes of my soul; thou hast redeemed my life. }} : }|59| 3:59 O LORD, thou hast seen my wrong: judge thou my cause. }} : }|60| 3:60 Thou hast seen all their vengeance and all their imaginations against me. }} : }|61| 3:61 Thou hast heard their reproach, O LORD, and all their imaginations against me; }} : }|62| 3:62 The lips of those that rose up against me, and their device against me all the day. }} : }|63| 3:63 Behold their sitting down, and their rising up; I am their musick. }} : }|64| 3:64 Render unto them a recompence, O LORD, according to the work of their hands. }} : }|65| 3:65 Give them sorrow of heart, thy curse unto them. }} : }|66| 3:66 Persecute and destroy them in anger from under the heavens of the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *